


Quet mornings at casa Milan, Zoenne and Robbe

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Friendship, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Robbe and Sander's quiet morning is interrupted by the boys crashingaka, the boy squad finds out about Robbe and Sander
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 256





	Quet mornings at casa Milan, Zoenne and Robbe

Quiet mornings at the flatshare were rare. Something was always going on, whether it was a casual conversation over breakfast, an argument between Zoe and Senne or Milan pulling pranks on his flatmates - like that time he pretended to be Zoe and slid into bed with Senne.

Although it was entertaining and lively, it could get exhausting at times. Robbe wasn't used to so much craziness in his home. Especially in the morning. 

When Robbe woke up on Saturday morning, there was surprisingly no one up. He knitted his eyebrows and peaked at the entrance, remarking that Zoe's shoes and jacket were absent. Did she go out already? It's barely 10am.

Robbe shrugged and went to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker. He made more, knowing that Sander would want some when he'd wake up, being one of those people who drank coffee in the morning but clearly didn't need it, being energetic enough already.

Leaning against the counter, the brunet scrolled down his phone, trying to find something to cook for breakfast. He wasn't a grand cook, but he could attempt to make pancakes. Sander has a sweet tooth, he'll like that.

Milan was either sleeping off his hangover or leisuring in bed with his Friday hook up - Robbe bet on the latter, having heard the door open around 2am -, so he wouldn't be there to tease him about being a good housewife for cooking for his boyfriend.

The coffee maker beeped, signaling that the coffee was ready. Robbe put his phone down and poured some in a mug, hissing when he burned his lips from eagerly taking a sip. 

Concentrated on the pancake batter sizzling in the pan, Robbe didn't hear the feet sliding on the hardwood and making their way to the kitchen.

From the doorway, Sander smiled at the sight of his boyfriend standing by the stove, looking all cute while cooking breakfast in his boxers and a tee shirt. Smirking, Sander saw the perfect opportunity to sneak behind Robbe and wrap his arms around his waist, causing the smaller one to jump.

''Sander! Don't do that again... I could've burned myself,'' Robbe warned, flipping the pancake on the other side.

''Good morning you too. Smells good,'' the blond said, nuzzling his face in Robbe's neck, kissing up to his jaw.

Leaning into his boyfriend's touch, a smile formed on Robbe's lips, one hand going to rest over Sander's while the other one held the spatula. ''I made pancakes,'' Robbe declared, turning around in Sander's hold. ''You hungry? There's coffee too.''

Sander hummed, eyes on Robbe's face, staring at his delicate features. ''Aren't you the prettiest in the morning?'' He grabbed a piece of Robbe's hair between his fingers and twirled it around, grinning before dipping to kiss him. 

Breaking from the kiss, Robbe rolled his eyes, faking annoyance and returned to his pancake before it burned.

''Hey, I wasn't finished...'' Sander pulled him back toward him, Robbe's back hitting his bare chest. He kissed his cheek repeatedly and Robbe chuckled, enjoying the small moment just the two of them while it lasted.

The lack of privacy one of the downside of living with flatmates. Someone was always in Robbe's business, asking questions or knocking on his door when Sander was over. It was annoying.

Turning off the stove, Robbe put the last pancake on the pile. It had been a struggle to cook while Sander was attached to his body, but he made it work. 

Barely two minutes after sitting down and diving into their pancakes, Milan emerged from his bedroom. He downed a tall glass of water for his parched throat and eyed the pancakes on the table with heart eyes.

''Hello lovebirds. Aw, you made pancakes for me, Robbe?'' his flatmate said, about to steal a piece from his plate.

Immediately, Robbe moved his plate away from Milan's reach. ''Don't touch it! Who knows where those hands have been...'' 

Milan smiled smugly. '' Well-''

Robbe grimaced, shaking his head. ''I don't want to know,'' he pressed before Milan could elaborate.

Before him, Sander chuckled, sipping his coffee as he watched the scene between the two roomates. He hadn't known Milan for long, but he was a fun one. 

The doorbell rang, forcing their conversation to end. 

''I'll go!'' Milan offered, heading in direction of the door, leaving the young couple to themselves. 

Robbe stood to pour himself a second cup of coffee, but, as he passed in front of Sander, the blond grabbed him be his waist, pulling him down on his lap before he could go anywhere. A soft giggle left Robbe's lips, leaning into his lover and snaking his arms around his neck to kiss his temple. 

There was some chatter by the door as Milan let some people in, but Robbe didn't hear them, caught in his own bubble of honeymoon love with Sander. 

Someone cleared their throat and Robbe and Sander snapped out of their bubble, the younger one going completely still when seeing Jens, Aaron and Moyo in the kitchen's entrance. His heart started hammering behind his chest, an anxious knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

It wasn't how Robbe wanted to introduce his boyfriend to is friends, but the secret was out now. It wasn't a full secret. They knew that he was seeing someone, they just hadn't met him - or so they thought - nor knew his name. Robbe felt bad telling them that he had stolen Britt's boyfriend, having voiced his opinion on cheating in the past. Even though he was head over heels in love with Sander, it didn't erase the wrongness of cheating on Noor with her friend's boyfriend.

''W-what are you all doing here?'' His voice was insecure and tense.

Sensing his discomfort, Sander rubbed Robbe's hip subtly, trying to reassure him and ease some anxiety. Alas, it didn't do much. If anything, Sander's presence made the situation worse.

''I could ask _him_ the same,'' Jens pointed out, nodding at Sander.

He had nothing against Sander personally, he just felt betrayed that Robbe didn't tell him about the blond. Jens was supposed to be his best friend after all. Doesn't best friends tell each other about who they are seeing? He always confided in Robbe about love life, why didn't he do the same?

Robbe looked down, avoiding Jens's gaze.

From Sander's point of view, Jens was being unfair with Robbe. He didn't know their past or the extent of their friendship, but as his best friend, Jens shouldn't be pointing daggers at Robbe for keeping something to himself. Your best friend status doesn't signify you have to tell each other everything. It's _okay_ to keep things to yourself - especially about your love life. You and your significant other are allowed to have a secret garden together.

Maybe Jens and the boys liked to brag about who they kiss or hook up with, but not Robbe. And, they have no right to shame him or make him feel bad about it.

''It's Robbe's choice if he wanted to tell you or not about me. This is new for him- for _us_ and we decided to take things slow,'' Sander explained from behind Robbe, incapable to sit there and let Robbe's so called friends get away with making him feel bad about keeping his lover's identity a secret. ''I can understand your reaction if it's coming from the cheating side of the story. What we did was wrong and it hurt people, but it happened and we have to move on. But if you are bitter because Robbe wanted to keep something for himself for a little longer, you are fucking selfish. It's his first relationship, let him decide what he wants to share with you and when. He doesn't owe you - or anyone - anyhting.'' 

His speech surprised everyone. Even Milan who was listening from the hallway, ready to intervene if needed. He didn't had to though, not after Sander's outburst. In moment like this, it was a good thing that the photographer had no filter. If his speech didn't put the three teenagers in their place, nothing would. 

Sander kept his eyes stern, daring any of them to say something.

One thing about Sander was that he always stand up for the ones he cared about, and Robbe loved that about him.

He looked up at Sander with big eyes, his heart beating fast when he referred to them as ''us''. He trusted the older boy and knew that he cared for him, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t scared that one day he’d drop everything and leave again. But _this_, this speech of his, it made Robbie feel sure of their relationship. It made him feel like he would protect their relationship no matter what, that it was important to him.

A soft smile tugged on his lips. This was the first time anyone had stood up for him in a really long time and it felt great. Despite the mess that unrolled following their first kiss, this speech confirmed to Robbe that he had made a good choice when getting together with Sander.

Jens bit his lip, almost ashamed of himself for not figuring out who Robbe's secret lover was, and even worst for being upset about it. He knew that Robbe had been distant, but he hadn’t been exactly trying to get close to him either. 

When they were at seaside, Robbe had constantly isolated himself from the group whether is was by sitting afar on the sand while everyone was around the fire or getting up super early. Jens recalled Sander going to sit with him in the sand and them sharing smiles during their stay. Maybe that's how they got close?

''If anyone in here is a shitty friend, it's me.''

Robbe looked up, Jens's voice catching his attention.

''I haven't been there for you lately. You tried talking to me, but I casualized your problems and ignored you. I should’ve been there, I should’ve asked when you got so distant. I...I failed at my best friend duty and I'm sorry, Robbe. You know that we all care about you, right? This doesn’t change anything.''

Jens's words warmed Robbe's heart. It had been so long since he had a heart to heart conversation with his best friend. They barely spoke to each other anymore and a part of Robbe felt like they were drifting apart. It was nice to hear that Jens still cared about him despite his mistakes and choices.

Before Robbe could say anything back to Jens, Aaron's jaw dropped, realisation hitting him. ''Oh my god.'' He pointed at Sander. ''_You_'re the hot guy Robbe is seeing?!''

Beside him, Moyo face-palmed and Robbe bit the inside of his cheeks, fighting a laugh. Had he seriously not caught on yet? 

Sander grinned fiercely, hooking his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. ''I hope so.'' He kissed Robbe's cheek sweetly, causing a big smile to bloom on his face. 

Jens's eyes were on them, fond. 

''Not to be rude but, you still haven't answered my initial question: what are you all doing here...on a Saturday morning?''

''You ditched us last night and haven't been answering your text since so Aaron suggested we'd come by on our way to the skatepark to see if you wanted to join. Clearly, you're already busy,'' Moyo teased with a shit eating grin, wiggling his eyebrows.

A flush look crept on Robbe's cheeks, remembering that he was only wearing boxers and a tee shirt while sitting on a boy's lap.


End file.
